Bright Lights in Dark Places
by Unbelievably-Believable
Summary: The pack knew there would be more trouble, but they didn't know that it would be in the form of Dahlia Black, a type of supernatural assassin. She's evil and a Hell of a fighter, but will she succeed in her mission, or will she kill the one who hired her with the help of the pack?
1. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**I realized (already knew) that the first chapter was terrible, so I'm rewriting it. It won't be as funny, and the romance won't move as quickly.**

**Please don't kill me for this.**

* * *

_"I hate myself for loving you._

_ Can't break free from the things that you do._

_ I wanna walk but I run back to you._

_That's why I hate myself for loving you!"_

_Joan Jett and the Blackhearts_

* * *

A dark, blurred shape crashed through the large window of the loft, slamming into one of the werewolves and sending them flying.

That dark, blurred shape was me.

I looked up to see Scott lying on the floor, unmoving, while I simultaneously elbowed Derek, the pack Alpha, in the stomach. I heard him gasping for air and I grinned, light glinting off of my fangs. I managed to send Isaac to the floor as well before the rest of the pack (that wasn't in pain or unconscious) realized that they were being attacked.

Everyone, excluding the Banshee, Lydia, got ready to attack. Allison readied her bow and Aiden, Ethan, and Peter shifted. Lydia just hid behind the staircase (you would of thought Allison had trained her to fight by now) and Stiles was no where to be found.

Allison shot an arrow and I jumped out of the way, landing a few yards from where I had recently been. She had good aim. Like, really good aim. But, sadly, she wasn't fast enough.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aiden and Ethan merging together. They didn't realize how vulnerable they were in this state, did they? I launched myself at them, flying over them and throwing them away from each other. Aiden slammed into Derek and sent them both sprawling across the floor. Poor Derek (not), he had just caught his breath!

Allison sent another arrow, and I didn't jump out of the way quick enough. It only grazed my left ankle, though. Seems like Allison was fast enough, after all.

Instead of flying at her, though, I grabbed Peter, who had tried to sneak up behind me, and threw him at her. That eliminated both her and Peter. That only left Lydia and Stiles, who was still no where to be found. Oh, well.

I tilted my head from side to side, hearing the satisfying pops (oh, how cliche!) and stalked over to where Lydia sat behind the spiraling stairs. I pulled her up by her strawberry-blonde hair, high up in the air, and was just about to send her out the window when something wooden hit me in the back of the head and broke. I flung Lydia across the room easily and turned, coming face to face with Stiles.

I expected my reaction to be violent, something like me taking the rest of the broken bat he had in his hands and beating his temple with it. But what was happening now was something I definitely didn't expect.

His warm, amber eyes met my cold gray ones and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I could feel myself blushing slightly, and I saw him do the same. I felt butterflies- no, a hive of angry bees in my stomach.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought, shaking myself out of my stupor. _I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't still be standing here, and neither should he. He should be dead by now. Why can I bring myself to kill him?_

I looked around the room quickly, looking at the pack groggily getting up from their various uncomfortable positions on the floor. My eyes came back to Stiles's face, and then I leaped out of the window that I had entered through only a few minutes ago. Sometimes it was hard to believe that I could take down whole packs so easily like that, but then I always remembered that I was a predator. A killer.

But after that moment in there when I had come face-to-face with Stiles, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Before I landed I simply disappeared into thin air and reappeared in my hotel room.

I was in some deep trouble now.

* * *

**A/N: I am sufficiently more happy with the way this chapter turned out. They aren't falling in love right away and I just feel like it's a LOT better than my first try at this.**

**I'll probably update weekly, but school makes it so hard, so I'll try to get as much done during my Thanksgiving break as I can.**

**Now, if any of you remember my "Secrets of the Woods" story, and more importantly, the scene where Natalie tells Stiles, "I live in a tree, I know stuff," AND you liked it, then you'll probably like this, too.**

**In every one of my stories I plan on making a character say something about trees to Stiles at some point. (It's just an idea, don't look at me.)**

**Remember, reviews aren't mandatory but greatly appreciated!**

**~ Unbelievably-Believable**

**P.S. I used to be BananasGoneCrazy42, if any of you are confused about SotW being my story.**


	2. That Escalated Quickly

**By the way, this is taking place in S3b. We'll just pretend Cora's still wherever Derek and her went to, and Derek came back because... of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Never have owned Teen Wolf, never will own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

I knew it was a mistake when I signed up to go to Beacon Hills Highschool.

Of course I needed the education, I was still seventeen, of course, but somehow, I just _knew _that I would see Stiles again.

Not that it was anything to be worried about. I mean, he was just some weak human. I was a strong predator, something to be feared.

Wasn't I?

When I had "teleported" (something like that) to my room after leaping out of the window, I had set the alarm for 5:30 in the morning. Then I had spent the rest of the day either eating, sleeping, or watching Robbaz or Pewdiepie on my laptop (they're both hilarious, okay?) Nine o'clock (yes, I went to bed at nine) came way too early, although the hotel beds were pretty comfortable. I had fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the soft, fluffy pillow.

"They should make a law where it's illegal to go to school before 10:00AM," I yawned, sitting up and stretching. I made my way into the bathroom and came out an hour later, dressed and ready for the day. My black-almost-blue hair was up in a casual ponytail, and my face had little makeup. My outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, a white tube top, dark skinny jeans, and gothic-style boots. I was finally ready to sit down and eat my breakfast. The sad thing was that I had to cook it first.

You know, there's just something about scrambled eggs covered in shredded cheddar cheese that makes you wish that you could eat a thousand pounds of food. Oh, you don't know? Well, then.

I got up, washed the plate, and wondered why I hadn't gone to the little cafe across from the hotel to eat. They probably didn't have my scrambled egg making skills anyway.

"Well, brand new backpack, I guess it's time to go to school," I muttered, walking out of the hotel room and locking it.

The trip to Beacon Hills High was short, as the hotel was only a ten minute walk from the school. The parking lot was full of cars and students, and like all highschools, the students watched me as I walked by. Despite what you might think, I didn't feel comfortable with all of the attention, even though I've been to plenty of other highschools.

_There's the door. Just a few more steps and-_

"I've never seen you around here before," said the muscular brunette who had stopped me by stepping directly into my path. Most of the kids within twenty feet turned to watch, and a lot of them were surprised. It must have been rare for them to see what's-his-face talk to anyone, especially a new kid. It's not like I was special- well, you know what I mean. I wasn't hot (at least to myself, but I've had people tell me I was hot and I always thought they were lying) and my attitude definitely wasn't a fun one.

But, you know, whatever floats their boats.

I didn't reply to the guy in front of me. I mean, of course I didn't. It's not like me to reply to douchebags.

"Excuse me, I was talking to you," said the guy. No, I'm not going to call him guy, I'll call him Phil. I tried to go around him and he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I was talking-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since I had turned and punched him in the stomach, effectively making him lose his breath. I elbowed his shoulder and kicked him down onto his back.

That escalated quickly.

I turned back around and walked into school as quickly as I could, keeping my eyes forward and my face expressionless. My locker was near my first class, English, and I opened it and put the books in that I wouldn't need until after lunch. The bell rung just then and everyone left for class. I walked into English and froze.

Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac were in this class.

And not only that, but the only desk left was the one besides Isaac.

"Lucky me," I muttered, walking over and setting my backpack down by the desk. Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Scott had been staring at me since I entered, and they all looked like they wanted to say something. Stiles wasn't looking at me, and I wasn't looking at him.

"Would you guys like to say something?" I asked, looking at Scott, since he was co-Alpha of the Hale Pack.

"Why'd you try to kill us?" Scott immediately blurted out.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, he'll kill my family. They're just human."

"Were you bitten by something?" Allison looked back to see the teacher not paying the slightest bit of attention to us and then turned around for my reply.

"No, I was born like this. It's some weird generation thing, don't ask,"

"Can you please tell us who 'he' is?" Lydia questioned.

"I can't, he'll kill my family and they have no way to defend themselves. I don't want them dead, okay?"

(This is escalating quickly too.)

"If you tell us I promise, we all promise, to protect them. Who is he?" Stiles finally spoke up and even put his hand on mine which sent chills through my body.

"Deucalion."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry 'bout these chapters being so short. They'll start getting longer soon, I promise!**

**Oooh, Deucalion is a big fat liar! Looks like Scott's gonna' have to kick some ass or something. Maybe shirtless, too?**

**Anyways, I only got one review last chapter. And that's from someone who I can consider a close friend. I'm not going to demand reviews if you want the next chapter, but they do give me inspiration and make me write better.**

**~ Unbelievably-Believable**


End file.
